I Want You To Know Who I Am
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: SongFic! Lucy is experiencing the slowest and most excruciating death that any creature has ever felt. The only person who can save her is one that is unsure if he deserves her heart. A decision that is made will affect everything on Earthland and in the heavens above for millennia to come. /Inspired by the song "Iris" by The Goo-Goo Dolls/M for a reason/FT owned by Hiro Mashima/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** _Yay! Another Song-fic! This one is based on the song "Iris" by The Goo-Goo Dolls. I really connected with this song when watching the film "City of Angels" and was able to make a connection. This will absolutely be an AcnologiaxLucy crack-ship!_

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoy this one, my delicate marionettes!_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

In a dark and chilled cave hidden deep within a range of mountains known to reach deathly low temperatures, a particular dragon slayer gasped as he woke up from his sleep, panting heavily and clutching his chest. Those fucking dreams wouldn't stop coming to him and he was becoming desperate to find the woman with brilliant blonde hair and warm honey eyes.

The Dragon King was not stupid, it would be hard to be when one lived for as long as he had, he knew that the woman who he kept seeing in his dreams was his mate, just like he knew that she was in trouble. The question being, was he willing to risk everything to help her?

That was what Acnologia struggled with as he stood and paced around the cave, giving in to his frustrations and slamming his fist into the cold stone wall, leaving behind a webbing of cracks from where he struck. He'd given up so very many of his destined mates before and had hoped that it would finally stop, that the bloodline of Anna had died out long ago so he would finally rest in peace with his solitude, the only thing mattering to the frustrated slayer being his need to destroy all of the dragons and wipe their existence from this planet. He couldn't do that if he had to give up his immortality to save another.

This mate… she was different, somehow. Her light shone brighter than the rest in her line, her magic much stronger than any he'd experienced before. Acnologia had felt it, even through the dreamscape they had connected through, the strength of her magic, pulsating and pulling him towards her, the celestial dragon magic within him purring and egging him on for further contact with the sunny blonde.

He didn't deserve that, though. After everything Acnologia had done, he absolutely didn't deserve to find his mate. This was why, with every incarnation she'd gone through, he'd purposefully kept his distance until she'd inevitably died from the strength of her magic tearing her mortal body to shreds one spell at a time.

Without his mate, he was free to continue living on for the sake of his revenge.

This was his curse from the Seireio himself, the curse of a long life if he were never to find his mate and rebuild the bloodline of the stars, to produce more heirs that would be raised to replace the Zodiac and make them stronger. Without a mate, he would wander Earthland alone, unable to age and unable to die. With his mate, they would take their place in the stars, keeping her alive as her magic would cease to destroy her now spirit-bound body as well as keeping him from being as lonely as he was.

Acnologia growled lowly in his throat at the thought, he wasn't finished with his mission yet. There were other slayers still on this planet and the world did not need him to forget his mission, he needed to rid the world of those beasts so that none would ever again feel the pain that he felt all those centuries ago. That was his mission, and he needed to keep his mind focused on that and that alone.

But…

The Dragon King sighed heavily, sitting on a rock and running his hands through his thick navy hair in exasperation. He truly wanted to finally be done with this, he wanted to know the feel of his mate's skin on his own, to know he would not feel the excruciating pain that accompanied the death of her yet again while he stood idly by, fully able to help erase the discomfort forever.

Would that be so bad? For him to allow the other slayers to live? The dragons were all gone, so, their magic was unlikely to continue on as it became less and less useful. So, wouldn't it be fair to say that wiping out the dragons themselves was his job being completed?

It felt like a cheat, but, Acnologia couldn't help but to feel his decision begin to cement itself into his mind. He'd never fully vowed to remove the slayers, only the dragons, however, if he vowed to save the life of his mate, he would have no other choice but to do exactly that, otherwise face something far worse as punishment for his breaking a contract than a pitiful death or prolonged existence.

Was this worth it? Would giving up everything he'd known for these last centuries be worth the chance to finally find true happiness? The answer to that was a simple one- yes. It would be worth every moment to finally be done with his senseless wandering, to get the chance to feel his own young grow within the belly of a woman who was quite literally made for him. He would give up it all if only for those two things.

The next question would be whether or not his mate would forgive his crimes. Acnologia knew what he'd done to her guild, her family. He knew that it would not be taken lightly that he'd threatened to destroy all she held dear, but, if she had even half the heart that Anna did, this woman would forgive everything if only Acnologia showed remorse for that pointless act. She would likely welcome him in with open arms.

The slayer stood, donning his cloak once more as he stood at the entrance to his cave, looking up to see the stars shinning just a little bit brighter in the night sky. Some were dim, likely weeping as they felt the woman fading from this world, though they brightened significantly as the words left the Black Dragon's lips in a strong and firm vow to his mate, him self, and the stars above.

"I will claim what is rightfully mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens."

"Princess, no!" Loke screamed, rushing to stop his keyholder from performing the spell. He used a Regulus fist on one of the dark mages who rushed towards him, the attack stilling him for a moment too long as the incantation came to a close.

"Shine! Urano Metria!" Lucy shouted, the spell completely desolating the dark guild's base and leaving behind not one conscious man.

She grinned in triumph, turning that brilliant smile to her most loyal spirit. As the blonde opened her mouth to speak, a piercing pain struck her head, causing the Celestial Maiden to collapse to her knees, clutching her head in her hands as she screamed in agony. The sound drew the attention of her teammates who rushed over, eager to check on their friend currently in some kind of pain.

"Don't touch her!" Loke ordered, moving close to the woman as her eyes snapped open to have golden light pour out of her. The lion spirit grit his teeth while still trying to hold back her trio of destructive and overprotective teammates. He knew they meant well, but they wouldn't be able to help her, only one person would be able to save his beloved princess now.

When he felt her magic getting low, Loke vanished for a split second, coming back through his gate on his own power in time to catch the collapsed woman. He gingerly lifted her into his arms, ignoring the questions from Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza while he made sure that the spell hadn't completely destroyed her body. Loke knew what was happening, had seen it more times than he cared to admit, and knew that Lucy wouldn't last the next week if the one man who could save her didn't show up.

He'd done everything he could for her, had absorbed as much of the Stellar Mage's magic as he could to hold this off for as long as he was able to, pouring it into the Spirit World in massive quantities while he awaited the news from Crux that he knew would be coming. There was absolutely nothing they could do for Lucy, she would be lost to them in a month and, with her, so would the hope of more stars being born.

"We need to get her to Wendy," Gray urged, his brows drawing together in frustration when his hands reaching for the woman who had become a sister to him were batted away impatiently by Loke.

"She can't help," The lion spirit snapped in irritation. "The only one who can, won't. He never does." Loke's voice cracked at this admission, tears trailing down his cheeks as the group began the long walk back to Magnolia.

He would give anything to force that stupid fucking dragon to save his princess, would beg him if he knew that would work. In all the incarnations that Lucy had gone through, the man had always turn his back and ignore the pain coming from what he damn well knew was his destined mate. He would let her waste away into nothing and refuse any who begged for him to step in and finally give in to the urges.

Lucy was much stronger than her predecessors. She had more magic than any before her and, because the human body could only support so much, her body was bursting at the seams, unable to contain all of it within herself. It wouldn't be so heartbreaking to the Spirit World if they'd known she had some offspring to carry on the line, but that wasn't the case because she had never born a child, not to mention that the magic her child would be born with would be far too much to allow them to continue on in the human world long enough to become of age to be mated to the hardheaded dragon slayer.

No, the line would end with Lucy and that would be it for the Spirit World. Everything would plunge into chaos and they would all begin to fade from existence. All because Acnologia refused to take his mate and bring them both to their place in the stars.

As Loke laid Lucy down in her bed in her apartment, he sighed heavily, dropping to his knee and clutching the blonde's hand between his own, pressing it to his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Princess," He whispered as his heart clenched horribly within his chest.

This was always the worst part, with every incarnation of her that he watched fade from this world, Loke's chest would clench horribly and he would be forced to watch as another of his friends died needlessly. He would stay by her side through to the end, would help her to eat and bathe as she would continue to grow more weak each day. This was his duty as leader of the Zodiac and he knew that the others would come by to wish their beloved keyholder goodbye, they always did.

It didn't help that she'd learned that godforsaken spell, it had only progressed this that much further in the last two months. Since Lucy had learned how to do the spell without the assistance of Gemini, she had begun using it more haphazardly and, with each casting, she'd risked the cracks in her magical containers to spread. This most recent casting had caused the cracks to split wide open and now her magic was unchecked and would be seen by even those without magic as it poured out of her into the sky each night as a meteor shower. This was the death of each Celestial Spirit Mage that came before her and Lucy was no different.

"Here to see your handiwork?" The ginger spirit growled without looking away from his keyholder.

"Where is the begging, Leo the Lion?" A deep voice asked causing Loke's hazel eyes to snap up as he glared at the man.

"I can't say anything that will get you to save her this time," He responded as he eyed Acnologia from where he stood near the window. "With her, the line will be finished and you will finally have what you want. So, why are you here? To rub it in my face?"

The bluenette's lips quirked at the words of the spirit, his eyes flickering down to the woman who lay in the pink bed, golden hair splayed out around her head. It didn't escape his gaze that her breathing was shallow or that her skin glowed an unearthly way in the dark room where moonlight spilled in through sheer curtains. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and the Dragon King felt a pang in his chest that he took without the smallest wince on his face.

Green eyes drank in the sight of his mate in her weakened state, knowing she would wake soon as her heartrate picked up slightly. "I have come to claim what is rightfully mine," He said in such a quiet tone that Loke was sure he would have missed it had there been any other sounds in the silent room.

His eyes went wide as he looked at the Celestial Dragon Slayer, looking for any signs that he was lying. Finding none, the lion grew giddy, tears falling fresh as he clutched the hand of the beautiful woman on the bed like a lifeline.

His princess would be saved at long last.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy opened her eyes groggily, her head was absolutely pounding as she winced slightly. The first thing she was aware of was someone holding her hand in a death-grip. She looked over to see Loke with tears falling behind his glasses, a look a pure joy upon his features.

"Loke?" She asked, smiling when hazel eyes met her warm chocolate gaze.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Lucy," The spirit said on a whimper, sniffling as the blonde pulled him into her arms and stroked his hair.

"It's okay, I was just a little tired from casting the spell," Lucy told him, not understanding why her spirit felt so upset about her casting a spell that she'd done a hundred times before. "I'm a little tired still, but I'll be okay."

"You will now," Loke said with a fierceness she'd never heard before. "You won't die like the rest. Not ever again."

"The rest?" She blinked when the ginger male pulled back from her and nodded affirmation to his words. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means that I will not allow my final chance at a mate to be taken from me."

Brown eyes tracked over to the source of the voice and her facial expression morphed into one of pure shock at whom she saw standing there. She was no fool, Lucy knew exactly who Acnologia was, and this man was everything she'd been told as he stood tall and stacked with muscle in a way she'd never seen before. His hair fell in long dark waves that matched the color of the navy markings set into dark tanned skin. Striking green eyes watched her every move and seemed to drink in the sight of her form, almost as if he were memorizing every movement she made.

It was then that his words sunk in and Lucy's brow drew together in confusion. "Mate?" Her voice came out as a squeak, fear coursing through her at the sight of the man who had harmed her nakama and the fact that Loke seemed to not care that the man was currently in her bedroom.

She listened silently as Loke explained to her what she was to the Black Dragon, a pale pink dusting forming on her cheeks at the implications. When he said what happened to her ancestors, her eyes went wide with realization that it wasn't a deficiency in magic that had killed her mother and grandmother but the problem of having too much magic. Needless to say, the fact that the same thing was currently happening to her was bringing her heartrate up even more than the presence extremely attractive, extremely dangerous man who loomed by the window of her apartment.

"S-so," Lucy began, twisting her hands in her lap as she locked her gaze on a spot on the wall. "If I don't… um… mate with Acnologia, I'll die?" When Loke nodded grimly, she frowned.

How could she be expected to spend what she'd been told would be an eternity with someone she knew had harmed her family? The idea of that alone made death almost seem more pleasing to the usually happy and cheerful woman.

"If it would make this process easier," Acnologia said from his position at the window from which he hadn't moved a single step. "I will apologize for attacking your guild."

Lucy's eyes went wide as she looked up at the slayer, Loke seeming to be equally as surprised to hear those words coming from his mouth. The Black Dragon, the man who has killed innumerable amounts of dragons with the magic he'd been given by those same creatures, was apologizing to her? She had to be dreaming.

"If we are to make this mating work, I will need your trust and I have been told that you are one who easily forgives those who you see as worthy," The bluenette continued gruffly. "Do you find the Dragon King worthy?"

The blonde gaped like a fish for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the man before her- and he was absolutely a man with his tall stature and the blatant muscles peeking out under his cloak. He seemed as if he meant the words he spoke, the man was truly seeking forgiveness from her and she felt a strange pull towards him, somewhere deep in her soul she wanted to give him anything he asked for and that, while it should be terrifying, was strangely soothing to the blonde who had always felt somewhat lonely even when surrounded by her family.

A small smile formed on her lips, "Whether I forgive you or not is irrelevant. I once forgave someone who beat me to within an inch of my life and he is now one of those nakama whom you hurt."

Lucy didn't miss the look of shock that flashed across Acnologia's features before he quickly hid behind his emotionless mask once more. The man was as broken as they came and she knew that it would take everything within her to help to repair that damage. She had gone for far too long looking for something that this man had denied her and she already forgave him for that. All she needed to hear was for him to acknowledge his wrongs and she would give him what he needed as she did with any others who she'd come across in her lifetime.

"And your thoughts on the mating?" He asked smoothly, watching her for any reaction she gave.

The Stellar Mage did not disappoint, blushing a furious red when those words were spoken and she stuttered out her response. "I um… I d-don't want to die s-so," She said, looking down at her twisting fingers once more.

"You may leave, Leo," Acnologia ordered, eyes locking onto the ginger spirit. "Tell your King that he will finally have what he wants and to have our room prepared. We leave in the morning."

When Loke nodded and vanished in a cloud of golden magic, Lucy's eyes went wide as she gasped, "The morning? But, don't we need to leave now?"

This brought a small smile from the Dragon Slayer, "I would imagine you would like to say goodbye to your guild. You will be fine on Earthland for one more day. Unless you are eager to get to the mating?"

Lucy sputtered when the man sent her a devastating smirk that had her heart stopping and her whole body seeming to turn a vibrant red that matched Erza's hair. He was attractive when broody, but damnit if that slayer was not drop-dead gorgeous when he actually showed some emotion on that wonderfully sculpted face.

Realization dawned on Lucy as she whimpered, covering her face with her hands. "Oh, Gods," She sounded broken, drawing slight concern from the slayer before amusement took hold at her next words. "I have to tell the guild."


	4. Chapter 4

With Acnologia at her side, Lucy braced her hands on the doors to the guild. She knew this would be the last time she would see it, but that was not on her mind as she hesitated. Her guild was her family, her nakama, and they meant the world to her, but she knew that what would come from what was about to happen between herself and Acnologia was far greater than that. She not only had a duty to uphold as the last in her line, Lucy was simply tired of feeling lonely in her heart and somehow she knew that this man would be able to cure that for her.

And so, taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors to the guild open and grasped the handle of her whip when silence fell over the rowdy mages. "Natsu Dragneel," She growled out the moment she saw her idiotic best friend jump up from his seat to rush the man who accompanied her. "I will skin you alive if you so much as touch him."

Acnologia watched with fascination when the young slayer visibly shuddered at her words before staying in his spot. So, his mate was a particularly feisty one when the situation warranted it, that was interesting. Surely she wouldn't be the boring and docile woman that Anna was, that was a relief.

"Lucy?" The Master questioned slowly, his eyes on the Dragon King. "What is going on, child?"

"If everyone can give me a moment to explain everything, I would appreciate it before you all freak out," The blonde began, walking into the center of the room with the bluenette very close behind her. Strangely, she didn't want to be far from him and it seemed he felt that same pull, like two ends of a magnet.

"Sit down, Erza," Makarov said, turning to see Titania brandishing a sword and glaring daggers at the tall slayer. "Allow Lucy to speak."

As soon as the redhead sat down, Lucy thanked the Master and quickly outlined what was happening, sparing no details as she knew they would ask for anything remaining. When she finished, the guild was frozen in shock, no one making a single move as they gaped at their "Light" and one of their greatest enemies.

Natsu, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak, shattering the silence. "Without him, you're going to die?"

"Yes," Lucy's voice was full of emotion, the unrestrained tears running down her face. "I know that everyone has seen how lonely I've been and he's the reason. I sat and watched as each of you found your happiness while I was denied mine. He's here now and without him, I won't be whole. If I don't go, I'll die and the Spirit World will disappear."

The words sunk in, everyone becoming aware of the fact that this was far bigger than any of them could understand. Their Light was leaving them because she would die otherwise. Their Light was going to be mated to one of their most dangerous enemies and there was nothing they could do about it because he was her literal other half.

"When are you leaving?" Wendy asked, tears gleaming in her eyes as she seemed to be the first to accept what was happening.

"We leave after she says goodbye," Acnologia answered for Lucy in his gravelly voice that sent a slight shiver down the blonde's spine.

All at once, everyone swamped the busty woman, hugging her and tears streaming down their faces. It wasn't what she'd expected, but she was grateful that none of them were resisting this. She'd known they wouldn't stop her leaving when they learned that she would die otherwise, but she hadn't expected them to be so complacent as they seemed to be.

"Will you be able to visit?" Makarov questioned as he received a hug from Lucy.

"I'm not sure," She admitted, looking back at Acnologia for information on how to answer the question. When he nodded slightly, she positively beamed at him before turning to the Master once more. "As soon as I'm stable, I'll talk him into bringing me back to visit, I promise. And you know how I am with my promises."

"We will hold you to that," Natsu said as he stood with Gray, Erza, and Happy off to the side.

Lucy giggled as she embraced her team, knowing she had no idea when she would see them again. She wasn't sure how long it would take for the mating thing to stick and she would miss her rambunctious team and their antics. Though, she most definitely would not miss their destructive tendencies, if she were to be so bold.

When the hugs were finished, she moved back over to stand before her mate. "I'm ready," Lucy said with her usual determination in her voice.

The Dragon Slayer wrapped his hands around the busty blonde and pulled her in close to his strongly muscled body. The world around them began to shimmer with gold-flecked black magic before Lucy felt herself be pulled through a gate of some sort. It almost felt like that one time she'd been to the Spirit World except she wasn't sick to her stomach the moment her feet landed on solid ground. The ride had felt easy and almost familiar to her.

She pulled away from Acnologia's chest and looked around herself, eyes going wide at the sight that awaited her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's eyes went wide as she looked around herself and noticed that they were in a room that she'd dreamed of time and again. It was a secret she held deep within her heart that she'd had dreams of living in this world, dreams that awoke her in the middle of the night, gasping for breath and clutching her chest as the loneliness felt like a dagger straight through her very soul.

The walls were a deep violet with the night sky painted onto them in a very accurate manner and appearing as though they were actually there. She itched to reach out and run her hands over the constellations of her friends and feel that connection to them. The floors were a shining black and stretched across the bedroom, making the room feel dark and intimate. Honey colored eyes locked onto the massive bed that was covered in plum colored silk and looked as if it would be extremely soft.

Lucy blushed when she realized what becoming a mate entailed and she lowered her lashes, trying to calm her racing heart. Acnologia felt like home and she was afraid to admit that she would so very easily fall in love with the man for that alone. Here, she hadn't even known the real him for even a full day, and she was supposed to spend an eternity by his side. If that didn't give a woman nerves, nothing would.

"The bath is through there," Acnologia's voice broke Lucy out of her thoughts and she looked up to see him gesturing to a silver door framed in gold.

Nodding numbly, she went to the door and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she rested her back on it. This room was decorated much the same way that the bedroom was with the deep violets and black tile with gold and silver accents. The thing that caught her attention was the deep bath that was almost like a hot spring with how large it was and the fact that one just walked down into it had her smiling fondly at the bath.

On the white marble counter lay a pile of clothing with a note on it that Lucy walked over to. Lifting the sheet of paper, she sighed when she immediately noted Virgo's flawless handwriting. The spirit was trying to make her more comfortable and this was certainly not the way to go about it.

 _Princess,_

 _I have prepared the bath with your favorite honey and strawberry wash. I hope this suits you for your time with your dragon. Punishment?_

 _Virgo_

She pushed the thoughts away and quickly stripped away her Earthland clothing, sighing in happiness as she waded into the water that was the perfect warm temperature. Lucy washed slowly, allowing herself time to steel her nerves. There was no reason to be nervous with the slayer, he would be the only man she would ever be with again, though he wasn't the first.

No, that had been during her very short fling with Gray when she'd first joined Fairy Tail. It hadn't lasted long as they'd realized that they worked better as friends and it had immediately been called off. It was a lesson learned and Lucy was happy she'd learned quickly as she'd determined that being with any of her guildmates was a bad idea, especially because she'd realized that she was still dealing with that empty and lonely feeling that no one seemed to make go away.

It all made sense to her now, as she sat in the bath with her knees drawn up to her chest and thinking about the man who waited for her in the other room. Acnologia really did seriously feel like home to the Celestial Maiden and she didn't know how she should feel about that. The simple touch of him pulling her into his chest when he'd teleported them into the Spirit World had sent a strange shock through the blonde woman's body, shooting straight to her core.

Lucy gave herself a pep-talk, telling herself she wasn't some blushing virgin and that she needed to stop acting like one. This man was one she was born to be with and this was only the first of many times she was sure she would be with him intimately. Okay, nope, that was not helping, Lucy thought with a blush as she dunked herself under the water.

Surfacing, she shook off her nerves and exited the bath, grasping a towel to dry herself off with. The moment the towel touched her hair, it was dry, much to her vocal pleasure. That was one perk she could definitely get used to, honestly. As she lifted the black lace that Virgo had selected for her, Lucy thought the same thing about the clothing in this world, eying the gold and silver that was dotted through the black to make it appear she would be wearing the night sky on her body.

Clean and dressed, Lucy walked to the door and placed her hand on the gold knob, taking a few steadying breaths before she removed the single barrier between herself and her destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;** _Okay, this is the last chapter of this story {I know, I know, I'm sorry!}. It wasn't ever supposed to be long as it's one of my Song-Fics which usually run between 1 and 7 chapters. I would like to clarify reasoning behind a couple things that have been included._

 _When Lucy talks to the guild, I didn't make them all fight too much as they all are hit with the realization that if Lucy doesn't do this, she will be dead and it is more important to them to grudgingly let her leave with Acnologia. I would have made the scene more drawn out, but, really, it was my decision in the end to make it how it was._

 _I am considering another Acnologia story at some point and have been thinking about making my main character in "Of Dragons And Gods" be with him, but we will see about that soon!_

 _Okay, that's everything, I think. Enjoy the ending!_

 _~ MrsPuppetEx_

* * *

As the door opened, Lucy took pleasure in seeing the man on the other side of the door's wonderful green eyes widen slightly. Acnologia seemed to drink in the sight of the buxom blonde clothed in only black lace that she wore for the express purpose of eliciting the exact reaction he was now giving to her.

Lucy was doing almost the same as she looked at the slayer who had apparently done the same thing as she did, his hair and skin appearing clean as he had traded out his tattered clothing for a pair of baggy silk pants, the only other adornment on his body being the thick gold band around his right bicep. Without the cloak, she could see his well-defined muscles that were covered in tanned skin with the scarring that marked him for the warrior that he had been for many centuries. Those curious blue markings on his body drew her attention as her eyes skimmed over the man who would become just as much as hers as she was to be his.

"Have I done nothing in my life wrong to be so deserving of a more beautiful mate?" His voice tore Lucy's gaze away from his body to lock onto those emerald eyes with the serpentine pupils as the slayer moved to stand before her.

She sucked in a breath, trying to calm her pounding heart before it tore a hole through her chest. "I could say the same," Lucy said on an almost sigh when Acnologia's hand came up to tentatively touch her cheek.

"If it were not necessary to keep you alive, I would give you the time to know me as I once was before we were to be mated," His brows drew together at this, creating a crease between his brow as he frowned.

Lucy paused, realizing that this man truly was nothing like she'd imagined he would be like. Acnologia was about to claim her in the most primal sense of the word and, yet, he was worried about them knowing each other better before doing this? He had so many layers and she smiled softly at this, her eyes brightening as she reached up to touch his cheek in a mirror of his hand on her face.

"We have nothing but time, dear dragon," She assured gently.

Her heart stopped when his lips touched to hers before she absolutely melted against the Dragon King. Of all the times in her life she was kissed, none of it compared to this as sparks shot through her body and she whimpered softly, the slayer taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and swallow her sigh.

His hand pressed into her lower back and Acnologia growled low in his chest as he pulled her into his body, making moisture pool between Lucy's thighs at the guttural sound. It sounded beastly and awoke every fiber of her being to his touch. Lucy rose her hands and buried them in the long, navy locks of the slayer and delighted in how soft and thick his hair was, gripping it tight to draw another growl from him.

She became dimly aware that Acnologia was walking them backwards towards the bed, his mouth going to her neck and hands gripping her thighs as he sat down, pulling her towards him so that she was straddling his thighs. Lucy moaned softly when his sharp teeth grazed over her pulse point and she silently thanked whatever Gods were listening that slayers were gifted with those teeth because it brought a whole new thrill to what was happening.

Calloused hands moved up her sides as Lucy's own hands trailed down Acnologia's neck to graze blunt nails along his muscled shoulders to his chest and abs. She bit her lip when he cupped one of her large breasts, sucking in a breath through her nose when his thumb brushed over one lace-covered nipple.

"Hold nothing back," Acnologia demanded against the soft flesh behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I will have every single sound that my mate makes while I claim her, now and forever."

Lucy whimpered when he sucked one earlobe into his mouth, giving a tug to the piercing there while his hands did wondrous things to her breasts. It was all she could do not to lose herself to that alone, her mind in a haze as her body was awoken in a way that it never had been before. None had been able to come close to what the Black Dragon was doing to her body right now and she knew none would ever compare to this again, not that she was going to be with another.

Acnologia was surprisingly gentle as his hands moved behind her to undo the bra so that he could draw it down her arms, baring her chest to his vibrant green gaze. "Beautiful," He breathed as he cupper her chin, his thumb tracing over Lucy's bottom lip. "Luna vitae meae."

Lucy smiled sweetly at those words, hearing the flawless ancient language slip off of his tongue in such a way made her heart throb in her chest. The moon of my life. It was strangely fitting as she was light and he was everything dark, they balanced each other out as a true couple should- and, surely they were a couple due to the circumstances.

"Te pertinent ad vos, Rex Draco," Lucy murmured softly, leaning in to kiss Acnologia gently. "I belong to you. Claim what is yours."

The slayer growled and flipped her over onto the bed, diving down to capture one of her pert nipples between his lips, making Lucy gasp and moan deep in her throat as her back arched up. She clutched at his hair, mewling softly when his finger traced over her wet folds over the lace covering her core.

Never in her life had someone been able to wipe her mind so clean, to still the thoughts racing through her head as quickly and easily as Acnologia seemed to do. He was skilled and seemed to know exactly what to do to make her shake and moan beneath him, grazing his sharp teeth over her nipple before using his tongue to soothe the soreness away. Lucy was in Heaven and the Dragon King was her God.

Her panties were pulled away quickly, leaving her completely bare to him as he seated himself between her legs. The slayer kissed from her knee down her inner thigh, skipping over her core that was quivering in anticipation to kiss back up her other leg. He repeated the teasing, his hot breath ghosting over the glistening golden locks there and making Lucy suck in a breath.

"Please," She whimpered when he did it a third time, her mind going crazy from the teasing motions.

"Tu debeam contristari, luna?" Acnologia questioned with a chuckle.

Was she impatient? Gods, yes. The man was driving her absolutely insane and she needed what he kept teasing her for. She wasn't sure she would last much longer if he didn't just fucking _move_. Lucy shifted her hips and whimpered. "Please," She repeated, not above begging for what she wanted so much.

Lucy let out a long moan when Acnologia's tongue slid between her soaked folds, throwing her head back as he teased her clit. True to his demands, Lucy held none of her moans back, becoming louder when he plunged one long finger deep into her pussy and making her hands bunch into his feather soft hair.

The slayer growled again, using one arm to pin her hips into place. "Coelum," He breathed out, grinning devilishly when he added a second finger and she attempted to push back at his hand. "You taste like heaven, luna vitae meae."

She was close, Lucy could feel herself edging ever closer to that edge. The feeling of his mouth and his fingers along with the words he spoke brought her ever closer to that inevitable plummet. Acnologia showed no signs of stopping as he continued his ministrations, thrusting his fingers in and out of her as his teeth grazed that sensitive pearl.

The moment he did that, she cried out her release, her back arching up off of the bed and her thighs locking tight around his head. Her vision went white and every muscle in her body tensed as she came. The slayer kept working, prolonging her orgasm as his fingers continued plunging into her quivering pussy until she collapsed in a panting mess upon the plum colored sheets.

Acnologia hummed, pulling his fingers out of Lucy's body and licking them clean while he backed away from her. Lucy gasped for air, her eyes going wide when her ankles were grasped in strong hands and she was pulled to the edge of the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and the sight that greeted her had her jaw dropping slightly and her body shivering in anticipation.

"Like what you see, luna meum?" The Dragon King asked with a slight smirk.

Lucy deftly nodded in affirmation as she licked her lips, eyes moving away from the rather large member to lock eyes with the bluenette. This man was a fucking Adonis and he was all hers, Gods help her.

Satisfied with her reaction, Acnologia pulled her hips fully to the edge of the bed where she wrapped them around his waist, telling him that she was eager to take what he had to give her. Not wanting to waste another moment, he lined his large cock up with her juice-slickened pussy and thrust into her, filling her to the brim as she gave a short cry of pleasure and he grunted as she clamped down around him.

Lucy had expected the pain of stretching, but she had none, it was almost as if… She totally forgot that they were literally made for each other as she resisted the urge to face-palm at her stupidity. Of course she would fit him perfectly within herself without hurting, it made sense when she was born to be with this man, even if his member was particularly large. The fact of the matter was, she was happy that it didn't hurt, that meant that they could continue pretty quickly.

She rolled her hips, causing both of them to moan before he slid out of her and roughly thrust back into her tight channel. Heaven, he'd said before? No, this was what Heaven was like. Being held by a man with a body made of pure sin and having her every nerve responding as he made love to her for the first time of the rest of their eternal lives.

Acnologia picked up the pace, thrusting into her hard and fast as her breasts bounced from the force and she gripped at the sheets, her cries filling the room. Her eyes stayed locked with his, each of them drowning in the other as they coupled, their eyes full of only pleasure and desire. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh joined their own wanton moans, the slayer's fingers digging into her hips as he drove himself into Lucy's willing body.

It wasn't long before Lucy was crying out her release once more, her body clamping down onto the Dragon Slayer's cock pistoning within her. He rode her through it, never slowing his pace, and pulling every screaming moan out of her that he could. When she finally came down from her pleasure high, Acnologia sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap in a mirror of how they'd been before.

He licked and suckled at Lucy's neck, bringing her back into her mind and reawakening her body in time to slowly push back into her. Lucy took control, quickly bouncing on his hard cock and moaning with the effort. She dug her hands into Acnologia's navy locks and brought his lips to hers, kissing him as she rode him hard and fast, enjoying the growls she was pulling from the man beneath her.

His hands came up to pinch and twist at her nipples, bracing his feet on the ground to slam into her harder than before. Lucy saw stars as her body quickly came back up to that lovely peak, her body not wanting to waste any time as her pace staggered and she whimpered, chasing her release yet again.

As she crested that glorious peak, Acnologia sunk his teeth into her neck and poured magic into her body, the effect causing her to scream as she came, her nails coming down to drag across his back and leaving angry red welts in their wake. He pumped into her still, his own release crashing over him as he poured out his seed deep within her womb while his black and gold magic flared around them, creating an almost cocoon of energy with the pair at it's molten gold center.

Lucy panted heavily as he released his teeth from her neck, drawing his tongue along the wound and making her shiver from the feeling. She dropped her head to his shoulder with a happy sigh, placing a weak kiss there while she worked to come down from her pleasure and magic high that she was currently experiencing.

"Never once have I been able to fully let go while intimate," Acnologia said, sounding slightly perturbed by this information.

The Celestial Maiden couldn't help but to giggle, nuzzling into his neck and hair to breathe in the stardust and smoke scent that he gave off. It was distinctly him and she absolutely adored that smell, thinking that it could quickly become one of her favorites- behind strawberries and honey, anyways.

"You hadn't met me before," She replied with a nip to his shoulder.

"I would suppose not," The Black Dragon remarked, drawing lazy circles on her back.

"So, we're mated now?" Lucy questioned.

He nodded, "You will not die now. We are mated and will spend our lives here in the stars."

"An eternity with a sexy dragon king?" She ground her hips, eliciting a low growl from said Dragon King as he was still buried deep within her. "Sign me up."

In the blink of an eye, she was on her back with the man kissing her senseless. Acnologia pulled back a moment to look down at the cockily grinning woman. "Allow me to take your payment in full, luna vitae meae."


End file.
